Midgar's No Wutai
by macstooge
Summary: Tifa has just the thing to warm Yuffie up. YuffiexTifa TifaxYuffie. YURI/ONESHOT. (No, I do not own anything, eh)


**OMG, it's been so long since I've updated, let alone had a new fic published. Things got really bad for me a few months back when I got this huuuuuge cold that could have possibly turned into pneumonia, so I had to take some time off and then I just wasn't feeling up to writing but look I got one done! Here's to hoping I have more done sooner rather than later. Peace out homies**

* * *

><p>The almost pure white snow fell down onto the streets of Midgar into piled heaps on top of rusting metal sails overhanging shops and houses. The streets were silent save for the crunching of snow under heavy footsteps as a petite frame raced through the bustling roads, eager to be out of the cold and away from the judging eyes of the rugged up locals. "Brrr! How can Midgar get so cold?! You'd think there'd be heaters in the street considering this place is totally made of metal!" Yuffie exclaimed to herself as she burst into an all too familiar low lit bar to escape from the howling winds and snow fall outside. A few patrons looked up from the bar and their drinks to regard the shivering ninja but many rolled their eyes and snorted at the foreign girl, for of course she would be cold if she were to wear her typical outfit consisting of tiny shorts, thin singlet and vest combo and sneakers in the middle of Winter. Ignoring the other patrons, Yuffie shook herself free of the snow that had accumulated on her shoulders as she raced through the streets of Midgar, leaving the pile to begin to melt in the middle of the doorway.<p>

"You know, you wouldn't freeze if you wore longer pants." A voice interjected, although her tone held no contempt, merely amusement at the female ninja's expense. Frowning, Yuffie whipped around to regard the taller female with a scowl. "Like you can talk, Tifa! You're only wearing leather leggings and a leather singlet!" The younger girl cried out, pointing at the older woman's attire. Looking down at her outfit, the older brunette went silent for a moment as she regarded the younger girl's words. Folding her arms over her chest and snorting, Yuffie smirked, thinking she had won the argument when the bartender lifted her face and locked eyes with the ninja. Taken aback by the sudden eye contact, Yuffie's smirk was quickly replaced with a startled and questioning expression. Tifa only chuckled at the younger girl before responding, "Yes but I'm not the one who's complaining about the cold."

With no sharp insult or witty remark to throw back at the older woman, Yuffie glared icily down at the black and surprisingly sparkling clean counter top of the bar. Tifa smiled down at the younger girl before turning away from the sulking ninja to attend to her customers. Realising that the older woman had moved on to serve waiting customers, Yuffie began to draw shapes and patterns on the clean counter with her finger, smudging the once perfect bar top. "Stupid Midgar. I miss Wutai..." Yuffie murmured before exhaling loudly as she continued to draw shapes nonchalantly on the cool surface. Suddenly the small girl was brought out of her sulking by a solid thud and a sharp clink of porcelain on the marble. Looking up from the counter, Yuffie saw that Tifa was back in front of her again, her hands placed on her hips in an almost chiding and mothering way.

"Here, drink this. It'll warm you up in no time." Tifa said, speaking softly to the pouting ninja who shivered from the cold. Biting her lower lip, Yuffie wanted to shake her head and push the steaming porcelain mug away but she was far too frozen from the cold outside and extended a slim hand to grasp the handle of the cup. Sniffing delicately and curiously, the ninja took a small sip to taste the deep chocolate brown liquid that steamed away in the white mug. "Mm!" Yuffie exclaimed, surprised by the sweet and decadent taste of rich cocoa. Busying herself in sipping from the warm cup and delighting in the taste of the drink, Yuffie didn't notice the soft looks that crossed the usually aggressive bartender's face as she gazed down at the younger ninja, ignoring the belly aching of her usual customers in their need for more beer. "You know, Midgar's not like Wutai, Yuffie. You can't walk around in winter dressed like that." Tifa murmured, her gentle voice betraying the scolding of her words. The young ninja was silent as she kept her eyes on the warm cup of cocoa, unaware that the older woman now leant over the bar, resting her elbows on the cool black stone, watching the younger girl.

Finishing her drink, Yuffie clunked her cup down onto the somewhat clean counter and beamed up at the taller woman. "You know, Tifa, I'm glad Midgar's not like Wutai, because Wutai doesn't have you." The younger girl announced, continuing to grin up at the female bartender. Taken aback by the ninja's words, Tifa could feel her face heating up, her cheeks overcome with a faint pink blush. Time seemed almost to freeze itself as the 7th Heaven's usual clientele began to make their way out of the bar, after realising that the bartender had busied herself with the overwhelmingly loud and annoying ninja. "Come on, guys! Let's head over to Shinra! They always got some good hooch hidden away!" A loud and already drunk redhead shouted as he staggered out of the bar.

Finding themselves alone in a now emptied bar, the two girls kept their eyes focused on each others, near lost in themselves and the sizzling sexual tension that seemed to seep out of their very pores. "You know, Yuffie...I have just the thing to warm you up." Tifa murmured as she pulled away from the black countertop and headed towards the staircase that lead up to her room above the bar. Yuffie sat stunned as she watched the older woman slink and sashay away up the stairs, her long hair swishing from side to side enticingly.

Her throat tightening, Yuffie clambered off the barstool, sending it flying in her haste to rush after the other female, eager to see what she had in store for the female ninja. The young brunette raced up the stairs, disregarding the horrendous creaking of the polished wooden floors under her sneakers which clomped and thudded loudly throughout the building. Yuffie couldn't contain her excitement as she made her way to Tifa's closed room, opening the door only to see that her friend's bed was empty. A quick surveillance of the room caused the young female to frown and harrumph at the lack of the older woman's presence.

"I have exactly the thing to warm you up, Yuffie." A heated voice whispered into the young brunette's ear. Tingling from the sensation of the older brunette's lips and voice tickling her ear, Yuffie licked her lips before turning to engage her in a passionate kiss only for her moistened lips to make contact with a very smooth leather. Snapping her eyes open in alarm, Yuffie took a step back before the leather pants connected with her face. "These ought to keep you warm a bit." Tifa teased before sashaying back down to the bar, a triumphant smirk dancing upon her own equally moistened lips.

"I really hate Midgar during Winter..."


End file.
